


lost

by rouyu



Series: skz rou-bbles [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rouyu/pseuds/rouyu
Summary: my vent fic bc my emotions gotta go somewhere before i explode





	lost

"i'm sorry."

i know. we know.

"i hope that you understand-"

we do. really, we do. seeing you before us, wispy amongst the shimmering pastel of our world, our dream world.

"i know i'm not there anymore, please keep supporting stray kids-"

of course, why wouldn't we? we've come this far, so so far. all together, we fought with the nine of you, for the nine of you as you climbed the rocky road towards debut. one of you fell, two of you slipped, it was okay. it was fine, you kept going. all of you did.

even when sharp words cut, toxic ones hovered around your heads, burnt into your minds, you kept going.

really, we can be nothing but proud.

this, it was too sudden.

"personal problems came up-" lies or not, you know we'll support you anyways. the one who've been nothing but a pillar of never ending support of the younger ones, someone who listens and advises for the hyungs.

you have been nothing but an angel.

i never got the chance to meet you, to see you shine in all your holy glory. never got to hear the vocals of someone so beautiful, never got to tell you how much i love your voice.

never got to thank you, for bringing out the best in me, in us.

in a blink of an eye, i lost you. we lost you, an angel fallen out of heaven.

"it's going to be okay-"

i know, we know. we just need time, for the pain to come and go, for the tears to come and go.

it just, brings back so many memories, the good and the bad.

like, when we almost lost two of you. a sun with freckles and a hyper baby kitten.

like, when you've finally reached the top, planting down your flag to secure your debut.

nine or none, you'll cross the finish line together . i guess that'll never happen anymore, huh?

but, it's fine, it's okay. you left so much memories, so much. you gave us so much. it's only fair we continue to give it all back to you, no matter where you'll go.

"i love you-"

we love you too, to the moon and back, as much as you love chicken, as much as the kitten's love for his 3 cats. god, our love for you is infinite.

"i'm sorry."

i know, we know. we're sorry too, for not being able to make you stay.

a wisp of a smile appears, before you unwillingly turned your back, your wings outstretched with your halo bright on your head.

"i have to go-"

we know. you have places to be. please be well.

a second of short silence before your wings picked you up, taking flight for a destination out of our sight.

_ whose angel was that? _people whisper and ask, a small crowd gathering before us, all wispy and blurred from memory.

we smile sadly, head tilting down as the tears fall once again.

that, was our angel, kim woojin. someone who i never got to appreciate before i lost him.

before we lost him.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu :
> 
> twt: rouyoung_  
insta : rouyoung._


End file.
